In the game of golf, prior art golf club designs have attempted to improve the impact between a golf club and a golf ball. In particular, manufacturers of golf clubs have attempted to increase the moment of inertia of the club. The moment of inertia is a measure of the tendency of an object to resist rotational or twisting changes. To improve the directional accuracy of a swing, a high moment of inertia is desired, which will reduce the twisting change in the club when the ball is struck. This applies to all golf clubs, including putter heads.
Accuracy also depends on hitting the ball at a central area of the strike face, also known as the “sweet spot”. When the ball is struck at the sweet spot, the putter head is prevented from twisting about the axis defined by the golf club shaft. However, when the sweet spot is missed, the inertia offered by the ball imparts a torque to the golf club shaft
A putter head having a high moment of inertia resists the torque caused by missing the sweet spot. Putter heads having high moments of inertia are typically very wide and have weights attached to their outermost points. Most golfers prefer to play, however, with normal-sized, attractive putter heads such as blade-style putters, rather than over-sized putter heads. Blade-style putters have a relatively narrow or blade-like head.
The sweet spot of a club can be increased by appropriately weighting the club head. Typically, this is accomplished by way of heel/toe weighting. However, prior art weighting systems for putter heads have only yielded moments of inertia typically in the range of 3000 grams cm2 to 4000 grams cm2.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an attractive looking putter that has an increased moment of inertia.